The present invention relates to a training apparatus and system for monitoring multiple aspects of a golf swing and providing feedback to the golfer. More particularly, a portable, adjustable, multi-positionable device can be easily assembled and disassembled and used on the course while playing or in practice.
Many devices have been developed to monitor head, arm, body, hip and leg movement of a golfer during the golf swing. These devices are generally specific to the feature being monitored and vary widely from one device to another in terms of the components of the device and the manner in which they are set and adjusted in use.
The subject invention and the system in which it is used were developed on the basis of providing a single golf swing monitoring device that can be adjusted to a very wide variety of positions to monitor position and movement of various body parts during the golf swing.